1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and image processing method which can selectively perform a data correction process to improve the image quality and processing speed of color image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus such as a color laser printer typically performs a binary trapping process to correct mis-registration of received image data to improve image quality when the pixel position of the received image data deviates from respective color channels.
In these conventional image processing systems, when the binary trapping process is performed on binary data through a half-tone process, the data processing is performed for every pixel of the received image data, including white pixel data (i.e. null data) which does not contain any color information. In other words, the binary trapping process is performed on all the received image data, including the null data that does not contain any color information.
As a result, the overall data processing speed for pixel data consisting mainly of white pixel data (i.e. null data without color information) is substantially the same as the processing speed for pixel data consisting mainly of color pixel data.